Highschool Daze
by JohnKatlove
Summary: Your name is John Egbert and the beeping of your alarm has come to be a sound that makes your stomach flip-flop.
1. Chapter 1

Based off of "generic highschool au" on tumblr because wow its just so adorable

anyway yeah i dont own any of the characters this is homestuck yep

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and the beeping of your alarm has come to be a sound that makes your stomach flip-flop.

The alarm means getting up. Getting up means going to school. Going to school means, inevitably, you're going to have a new bruise before first period even starts. You roll onto your side and turn off the alarm, sighing into your pillow and forcing yourself to your feet and down the hallway into the bathroom. You inspect your face in the mirror, brushing your fingers over a yellow-green bruise on your jaw and a slightly newer one on your collarbone. You brush your teeth solemnly and take a quick shower, returning to your bedroom with a towel twisted around your hips. You avoid eye contact with yourself in the full-length mirror on the back of your door while you get dressed and pack your things into your bag, stuffing your feet into your shoes begrudgingly.

Not soon after that you're on your way downstairs, grabbing a paper bag off the kitchen counter and heading out the door. Your dad has been a pretty transient being in your life since your mom passed away in the sixth grade and you're used to taking care of yourself. You lock the door behind you and start down the front steps, already feeling your heart sinking into your stomach with every step you take.

It's not long before you're at school, palms sweating and chest tightening. Your mouth feels dry. Your eyes are peeled for any sign of your tormentors. Unfortunately, just as you think you might make it through the front doors unscathed, you hear the laughter and your steps pick up but your backpack is grabbed from behind and before you know it you're on your ass on the sidewalk. "P-Please," your voice sounds faraway and it's not long after that before they're kicking and punching and everybody is hollering and laughing. Everyone except you.

"Fucking little nerd since when do you think walking through these hallways was going to be easy? You don't run from us." Of course you knew that, you knew that it would happen like it did everyday and there was no stopping that.

"Just deal with it beaver boy it'll be easier." You only make eye contact with the blonde for a moment while he speaks before ducking to cover your face from the incoming blows. You don't want to have to ask your dad to buy you new glasses twice in one month. But unfortunately, it's not long before one of the bigger guys grabs your arms and twists them behind your back and not long after that you hear the cracking of glasses as a fist connects with your face. You arc off of the ground, trying in vain to wriggle out of his grasp just as someone's foot knocks the wind out of you.

This goes on for some time, until the bell for first period chimes in fact, when they drop you and leave you to pick up your belongings and attempt to piece together your glasses. Other students pass by, pretending they hadn't seen anything at all. Every part of you aches and you can taste blood, wagering you'd either had your lip split or your nose was bleeding. You sigh, shoving one of your textbooks into your bag before getting to your feet with some difficulty.

"Hey you dropped some over here too. You alright?" You wince when the blonde football player advances on you, figuring that he was going to get his own punches in after the others had finished. He leans down and grabs some papers and holds them out and you hesitantly snatch your papers from him to shove them into your bag, deciding to pull off your glasses and drop them in there, too. It wasn't like they were any good to you with the lenses busted out of them. "I'm fine," you mutter, wiping your nose on your arm. "If you're going to hit me then do it. I have to get to class."

It was a bit confusing when he responded, "I wasn't planning on hitting you or anything believe me. I'm not that kind of guy." That wasn't scary, he was shifting very awkwardly. You get to your feet and take a look at the football player's face. You recognize him from a couple of your classes but you don't think he's ever talked to you outside of calling you names while the others take turns with their fists. You sling your backpack over one shoulder and sniffle, your nose feeling swollen with blood. He wasn't as big and scary as he looked when he had five or so other guys around him, but he was still taller than you by a handful of inches. "Then why are you here?" you ask, not exactly in the mood for making pleasantries.

"I uh… Just thought I'd help you out with picking up those papers."

And then he was just walking away.

You watch him with a positively perplexed expression, frowning when he turns to leave. He's quite far from you when you remember to speak, calling out an awkward thank-you though you're not sure that he can hear you.

Spinning on your heels and head for the nearest bathroom, dropping your backpack and taking a good look at yourself in the mirror. You left cheekbone is turning a deep purple and your nose is bleeding, and when you lift your shirt you see your chest and stomach peppered with bruises. You shudder and wince, dropping your t-shirt and leaning over the sink, finally alone and finally able to let a couple of tears fall.

Suddenly you hear a voice saying, "Excuse me chap", and you're not sure how you could have missed someone being in the washroom when you realize it isn't coming from behind you or in one of the stalls and you nearly jump right out of your skin. You ferociously wipe your eyes and grab a wad of paper towel, pressing them under your nose and shrugging your shoulders as nonchalantly as you can manage. It was a little strange when suddenly the screws from the vents were hitting the ground and then a kid was dropping down soon after. You don't think you've ever seen this kid before and why was he in the air vents in the first place?

"You look like you got banged up quite a bit! An unfair bout of fisticuffs I'm guessing?" He says, and you raise an eyebrow despite being beat up in general. This was as strange an occurrence as anything. Maybe he was a junior or something?

"It's nothing." you say as evenly as you can, shifting your weight from one foot to the other. "Don't worry about it."

Apparently that wasn't the best response because now he was advancing towards you. "Nothing? Nothing! Lad you look like you've been beat quite badly and I'm not just saying that. And I'll be calling a load of bullocks if you lie to me again because so help me I will drag you to the infirmary."

"It's not worth it!" you say a little louder than you mean to, pushing your fingers through your hair and looking the other boy up and down. He had to be new around here; hell, he sounded like he wasn't even living in this century. He's taller and broader than you are by quite a bit, and you notice he's more tan than anyone you've ever met that was from around here. You recoil when he comes closer to you, dropping the paper towels in the trash bin and picking up your backpack. "Look," you say, sighing heavily, "I'm fine. I'm sorry for snapping. It's just not worth it."

Before you could leave the older guy had grabbed your arm suddenly and you turned to look at him.

"Ahh look at least borrow my jacket, that looks a little tight on you and I'll be damned if I let you wander getting all twisted up like a tinkerbull in the gnarly vines of the forest."

You look down at his hand around your slender arm, startled by how large his hands were compared to your own. Then again, you had the hands of a pianist. You watch him take off his jacket and before you can protest he's holding it out to you and you feel like shutting him down again would be kind of rude so you pull off your backpack and lean it against the wall, taking his jacket before removing your own and slipping your arms into his. It was a nice sort of green color, like this stranger's eyes. Wait, that was kind of gay, wasn't it? Your cheeks color faintly and you look down at the tips of your fingers poking out from the ends of his sleeves.

"Thanks," you say awkwardly, zipping it up halfway. It smelled nice. Not any sort of scent you could put your finger on. "I'm John, by the way."

The other kid gave a lopsided smile before grabbing your jacket and trying to put it on, it might stretch a little, hell it looked way too small for him. But that seemed fine enough, it would smell like him later or something… Besides he was still wearing it regardless and you didn't think you would be getting it back considering how things had been going so far.

"Name's Jake English, pleasure to meet you lad!"

* * *

I feel like I tricked you guys because it says Dave as the other but believe me there will be davejohn but jakejohn is a must hinter for this au xoxo

please review 3


	2. Chapter 2

Blah blah blah homestuck isn't mine, please let me know how you liked it enjoy~

* * *

After your encounter with the strange new boy who you've come to learn is named Jake, your morning classes pass uneventfully. You arrive halfway through math and doodle clouds in the margin of your notebook for the rest of the period, followed promptly by physics. You find it difficult to concentrate this morning, your thoughts always floating back to the tanned boy whose jacket you were wearing.

Lunch comes next and a knot of apprehension twists in your stomach, knowing that you might end up with your food in your lap. You swallow and enter the cafeteria, hurriedly getting a sandwich and some soda and finding a seat in the loneliest corner of the room. The familiar sound of whispers fill your ears and you bite your lip.

Already you have noticed the group of bullies advancing on you, grinning and cracking their knuckles as they drew closer. Your fingers curled and tightened around the edges of your tray, feeling your stomach twisting until you felt like you were going to be sick all over the cafeteria floor.

"Excuse me! What, may I ask, are you doing?" But then you heard that familiar voice and forced yourself to look for its source as they started yelling again, "What a bunch of malarkey! Don't play cheap tricks", now you were getting to your feet and nearly falling backwards clumsily over the bench. You didn't want Jake to get himself clobbered on some noble mission. When you turned to the group you saw one person in particular looking at you.

You catch your reflection in the blonde football player's sunglasses and immediately look away, searching out Jake instead. You couldn't exactly see what he had in his hand but you had a pretty good idea judging by the way the larger boys leapt backwards and others cried out in surprise. Your eyes shift to the blonde when he falls from the others pushing and shoving, climbing over the bench to kneel down next to him, holding out a hand to help him get to his feet. "Returning the favor." you say quietly, making sure that none of his friends could hear you.

He seemed a little shy, which was weird for such a big guy, and he replied awkwardly, "Oh, uh thanks", you don't think you've ever seen someone really act shy around you? It was weird.

Though that doesn't stop the fact that the corners of your mouth turn up when the blonde thanks you and hurries off, watching him go for only until Jake walks up to you, holstering his gun and talking about how the gun wasn't even loaded and that people around here didn't know anything about guns. Your eyes travel between the gun and your friend's face, making a sound of surprise before laughing when he throws an arm around you. Didn't Jake know he was going to ruin his reputation at this school by hanging out with you?

"How about we sit outside then? You seem a bit pale." He proposes and you can't help but roll your eyes. Jake was ridiculous.

"I don't get out a lot," you say when he notes your skin color, rubbing the back of your neck before turning around and picking up your tray. "Lead the way."

After his cheer of, "Right-o!", You allow Jake to tug you about, stealing quick appreciative glances up at his face. He was handsome in a rugged kind of way. You couldn't help but think so. And before you knew it, you were both outside and you set down your tray on the grass while Jake fell backwards, noticing that your much smaller jacket had rode up on his broader figure, you hardly even noticed when he asked you to join him.

Why was he wearing it anyway? It looked ridiculous. Maybe he was just trying to be nice. But then you couldn't help but notice the trail of hair disappearing under the waist of his jeans and your face was turning red and you rushed to sit down next to him. You balance your tray on your knees, trying to keep your face hidden from him until your cheeks return to some sort of normality.

Jake's reaction only makes it worse.

"By God John, are you alright? You look sickly is something the matter?" He asks, and then he's pulling you against his chest and petting your head in the most dramatic way.

Your face is burning; hell, even your ears feel hot at this point. You wonder if you should lie and say you feel sick and that's why you've suddenly grown feverish or you should be honest, shifting with your cheek pressed into the others chest. He was built like a brick wall you'd decided, feeling how solid he was now that you were against him. And his fingers are in your hair and you feel like you might faint right there and then.

And then you do.

== John: Be the other guy

Well that was quite the odd occurrence you would say, the lad was simply looking ill one moment and the next he's passed out. You would say it was foul play but of course there was nothing to go off of, he simply just conked out. You pick John up in your arms, holding him close so you don't drop him and so that you can still keep your knapsack on your shoulder.

Giving a hearty chuckle you head to the clinic, a bit confused on your way but you bump into someone who you're sure would be able to help you. It was the blond boy who was usually with the large group and he was at his locker, just shutting it.

"Pardon me but would you happen to know where the err clinic is?" He's now turned to look at you and he looks ready to reply before his eyebrows practically shoot up into his hairline.

"What happened to the kid?" His voice is steady and calm but you can tell he's concerned, he's gone ridged much like an animal would when it's startled. "He seemed a little ill and then he just passed out, quite the sight I would say, now if you don't mind I'd really like to know where the clinic is."

You end up waiting a bit, he's just sort of staring at you before he clears his throat rather audibly. "Well class is almost over, how about I just take him, it'll be fine. I need to head up there anyway, I busted my wrist up pretty bad during weight training." Of course, with an offer like that you are a little iffy on. He hangs out with the people who decide it's okay to use the little bloke as a punching bag, and that was not okay in your book unless it's for a friendly bout of fisticuffs. Maybe you could trust him for the moment, he's going there too, and it appears he's not lying, from your experience with traversing through the jungles you know what it looks like to have a messed up wrist.

It appears he's having trouble with holding just his knapsack, however...

"Will you be able to carry him in that condition?"

"Of course."

Fine, you'd leave that to him. Walking forward, you keep your eyes locked onto his shades in a dangerous glare as you dump the small boy into his arms, careful not to jar him too much.

"Don't drop him", you warn as you turn to head back and get your things.

== Jake: Be the unconscious boy

You wake up some time later, blinking awake and looking around hazily. Where were you anyways? One minute you'd been outside, blushing furiously into the chest of one Jake English and now you were... in the clinic? You groan and roll onto your side, reaching up and rubbing your eyes, wincing when you remembered they were bruised and that rubbing them didn't feel so great. That's when you notice who is sitting in the chair near you, and you stiffen instinctively, scooting toward the other side of the bed. It's the one guy, Dale? Drake? Something along those lines, he's sitting in a chair not too far and just sort of frowning down at his lap.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down you're going to hurt yourself or something bro."

You frown as well when he speaks, trying to relax a little. He sounds concerned about you and you don't know what to make of it. Sure, you knew he wasn't like the other football players but that didn't give you any sort of inclination to trust him. You sit up on the bed, legs dangling over the side of the bed, eyes searching the walls for a clock. You didn't even have any idea what time it was. "Why am I here? Where's Jake? I don't even know your name!" you start firing off questions, rubbing your forehead.

"Well, you apparently passed out on uh, Jake I think it was? I'm Dave, by the way. I thought you would have known that." You make a face at the other, looking down at his wrist and just ignoring the bite in his voice by the end. How had that happened? Was it when he fell in the cafeteria earlier? Your eyes soften and you sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. "Forgive me if I'm not really a fan of football," you say in retort, laying your palms flat against your thighs. "I'm John but I think you know that already." you add a little more quietly after the fact, unzipping Jake's jacket around you because it had grown rather warm in the nurse's office. You gesture to his wrist and give him a questioning look, eyebrows raised. "How did that happen? Are you okay?"

"Forgiven, I guess. I thought everyone around here liked football or something, then again I'm kind of narrow minded, I'll admit." Dave seems to go silent for a moment before speaking your name kind of slowly, just a simple mumble of John but nevertheless, you raise an eyebrow when he repeats your name, testing it on his own lips. It sounded kind of nice the way he said it. You don't think any of the football players had ever called you by name before; mostly beaver boy, four eyes, pussy.

"But yeah I hurt it while uh, weightlifting and yeah it was hurting when I saw you and the new guy Jake so I kind of just took you here myself since I was on the way, no big deal." When he explains what happens you can't help but grin, leaning forward with your hands on either side of you on the bed. "Are you sure you didn't hurt it when you fell in the cafeteria? You took a kind of nasty spill." you say, your voice a little sing-song in teasing.

"Of course I'm sure!"

You recoil when he yells, all of your amusement that had been lighting up your face is extinguished. He obviously hadn't taken that as much as joke as you had. You look away and then down at your lap, deciding it was best to avoid Dave's eyes for a while. "Sorry," you mumble, "I guess that was kind of my fault, wasn't it?"

Dave seemed to stumble over his words as he responded this time with, "what? Ahh, no, no I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell I'm just a baby sometimes I guess and I don't want to admit it. But that's doesn't mean I'm any less tough or something, I'm totally tough." It sounded a little like he was rambling.

"Sure. Totally tough." you repeat, getting to your feet and re-zipping your jacket. It was probably close to three o' clock and if you could, you wanted to have a head start to get out of the school. At least you could avoid running into Dave's friends that way. "Uh, I'm going to go," you mumble awkwardly, looking Dave up and down and offering him a smile. "I hope your wrist feels better."

Before you could leave he was jumping up, offering to walk you to your car or to your house or something because apparently he had an umbrella. That was swell and all, but that didn't seem like a good idea. "Besides, maybe the guys will stay away, I don't know", he added, looking a little desperate at this point for some unfathomable reason.

You hold your hands up in protest, shaking your head. "No, it's fine!" you say, backing up toward the door. "I mean, I don't drive and you don't need to walk me to my house. A little rain never killed anyone!"

You suppose that you appreciate that he cares about you getting home dry but there's something about a football player knowing where you live that you're kind of concerned about. Sure, Dave seemed nice enough but you didn't know if you could trust him. What if this was some kind of joke at your expense? Befriend the loser and then do something horrible to him when he doesn't expect it. "I'm used to your friends. It's not a big deal."

"Well, uh alright. Just make sure you change into some dry clothes or something when you get home, and clean yourself up too." Dave cleared his throat before facing you again, hands shoved in his pockets in a careless manner. "Take some vitamins or something, they help get rid of bruises."

You open the door, looking over your shoulder with a soft face. "Not really worth taking vitamins," you say with a shrug, "Not when I'll just get new ones tomorrow."

With that you excuse yourself from the clinic, hurriedly collecting your bag from your locker and exiting the school, hugging Jake's jacket around yourself as you started down the front steps and across the lawn toward the sidewalk.

This was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

Blah blah blah homestuck isn't mine, please let me know how you liked it enjoy~

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Jake had shown up and since you started talking to the alleged cool kid Dave, and if anything you were feeling a bit confused about everything going on. Of course, that didn't change the course of the days, though of course, Jake was a pretty good protector at time. Some days you could wake up and not expect a few new bruises.

Today starts like any other day, except when you're leaving your house and locking the door behind you, you realize the street isn't as dead as you'd anticipated. You hug Jake's jacket around you (you've taken to wearing it almost all the time), squinting through your new glasses at the blonde with his butt parked on the sidewalk by your house. Why was Dave here? You frown, arms crossing over your chest. You walk over to him, groaning. "Why are you here? Playing the knight in shining armor or something?"

"What do you mean, aren't street curbs open to sit on or something? For all you know I could have been thinking over lifes hardships and whether or not I should cross the road, the chicken had a hard time deciding you know?" Dave countered with, crossing his arms and he just looked so ridiculous doing so. What even was he doing anyway?

You snort and shake your head, eyes rolling. "Whatever, weirdo." you say, turning and heading in the direction of the school. "Have fun contemplating roads and chickens, cool kid." you add with a laugh, waving your hand over your shoulder at him.

Before you knew it Dave was walking up behind you, just what you had expected, and he was running his mouth. "Well I mean okay maybe I was waiting for you or something. But you live pretty close by actually, and anyway I thought a few weeks of back and forth friendly banter or something meant we could walk together."

You slow down, allowing Dave to catch up with you. "Waiting for me, huh?" you repeat, still smiling. "Yeah, waiting for you." Was the response you got and you couldn't help but roll your eyes jokingly at him. He'd proven himself to be somewhat trustworthy over the past few weeks, and you'd even found yourself growing comfortable around him. "So how long have you been following me home?" you ask, stealing a glance up at his face with a knowing grin.

"It's not like I've been following you home, gosh you're not that special. But I mean I noticed that you lived a few houses down from me like a week ago."

"You're the special one," you say laughing, "Special with a capital 'R.'" You end up in a fit shortly after this, snorting and stretching your arms up behind your head while you walk. "But wow. Which house is yours?" you ask once you've calmed down, a little bounce in your step.

"Special doesn't have an R in it stupid." Was his very 'intelligent' response and you were laughing all over again, arms around your stomach as you nearly doubled over. God he was such an idiot sometimes. He just snorted indignantly and pointed over at a big white house, the garage was open and there was a motorcycle in there, propped up against a work bench. "Right there at that classy ass place."

You stare at the impressive house, mouthing a 'wow.' You turn your sights back to the direction in which you're headed, pushing up your sleeves to your elbows. Your arms were covered in bruises in various stages of healing; some yellow and some closer to black. "That's pretty cool," you say, trying not to sound overly impressed by Dave's set-up. You slow down when you turn the corner, looking up at the blonde. "Do you want to go first or should I? Don't think your friends would appreciate you hanging out with a loser like me."

"I'll go, I uh, hope you have a good day kid, watch yourself." Then he was wandering away towards the school and you let out a puff of air, blowing your messy bangs from your forehead. What a character.

You wave at him when he goes, waiting a couple of minutes before heading in the same direction that Dave had gone in. You carefully avoid any confrontation outside the school and find yourself in the hallway before you know it, throwing your stuff into your locker aside from a couple of notebooks and a pen. Now you set off on mission number two; finding Jake. You were never really sure where you'd find him, or if you'd find him at all.

You nearly jump out of your skin when Jake lands at your feet, staring down at him, dumbfounded. "G'morning John!" He greeted after his rather hard fall. "Morning, Jake," you say after a couple of minutes, meeting a handful of bizarre looks before squatting down to help the other boy up. You hoist him up and brush him off, absentmindedly pushing your fingers through his disheveled hair. You smile softly, eying him up and down before moving down him again to tie up his shoelace before he ended up on his face again.

When you finish tying his shoe, you get to your feet and brush off your jeans, quirking a brow at how he was suggesting going on an adventure and just skipping school. "Won't we get in trouble though?" you say, immediately realizing what a total square you sounded like. You worry your bottom lip and scratch the back of your head, shrugging. "I mean, not like I care or anything. Yeah, sure."

While Jake's response of, "gracious John I wasn't saying you had to, you can stay behind and I'll go on my own. I've wanted to check the parks out anyway apparently they go really far back into the woods. I plan on conquering them." was lighthearted you didn't exactly want to feel lame.

"No! I'm in!" you say immediately, smiling nervously back at the brawnier teenager. "I'm not a pussy." you add more quietly, jerking your thumb in the direction of the front doors. "Let's go!"

"We'll have loads of fun believe me! I've had enough bookish malarkey for a few weeks now I just want to run!"

Jake makes a move to grab your arm and start pulling you along and you nearly trip over your own feet when Jake grabs you and tows you along after him, laughing quietly. At least you didn't have to come up with any excuse to tell your dad; he wouldn't be home for another week or so. You could just delete the automated message from the answering machine and pretend you'd been at school the entire time.

You notice a shock of blonde hair as you run by, raising your hand to wave to Dave as Jake pulled you through the front doors. Should you have invited him along? Would he even want to come?

You don't notice Jake's sudden possessiveness, nor how he pulls you a little faster out into the forest. Though, when the other lets go of you, you're immediately latched onto his wrist with your fingers, somewhat nervous. You're not terribly outdoorsy. Your backyard is about all the outdoors you've ever willingly ventured into. "So how's it going with life and such, chum?" Jake's voice interrupts your nervous thoughts and you turn to look at him. "Oh uh," you say, shrugging, "It's okay I guess. Better since you've been around."

You follow after Jake for a while before slowing down and letting go of his wrist, flopping down on a patch of grass near a tree. You lean back, head resting against the trunk and eyes half-closed.

"Really now? I'm glad I've been such an influence. You had it pretty bad it seems." The other honestly looks concerned about it, and you were happy in a way, that someone cared enough to be concerned for you.

"Well I'm just not very big. Or strong." you say, shrugging your shoulders, "I kind of sealed my fate when the football team outted me last year."

After a little bit of thinking Jake was laughing and replying to you, though the laughter seemed a little half-hearted."Well that can be changed, and may I ask, what do you mean by outted?"

You open one eye and smile sadly, shaking your head. "I have asthma. It's pretty much impossible for me to work out without ending up in the emergency room!" you laugh softly, crossing your arms over your stomach and crossing your legs in front of you. "Oh," you begin, "Well... I dunno. Last year one of them came onto me at a party and I kissed him and they taped it and sent it to the entire school. No one forgets stuff like that."

It seemed to take him a while, this time when you looked at him he was just watching you, as if wondering why in the world something like that had happened. "I don't see what the big deal is with people. Even back on my island I had read about things of this sort but never could I understand people on it. Bullocks is what it is, I mean I haven't even been kissed before, what difference does it make on what gender it is. Though I guess I am biased or something, since I am a man of adventure."

You lift your shoulders and drop them again, looking long and hard at Jake's face. He was so... open. So accepting. You frown. "Too bad there aren't more Jake English's in the world, huh?" you say, laughing to yourself, eyes soft.

"Oh well I'm sure there are! I can't be the only one who thinks in this way." Reaching over he placed his hand on top of your head and ruffled your hair playfully, giving you a gentle smile, eyes closed as he did so. "You're a great person John, don't let anyone tell you otherwise based on something so insignificant about you. There's so much more to think about."

You lean into Jake's fingers gratefully, staring at his perfectly formed lips. "Thank you..." you say quietly, reluctant when his fingers move from your head. You couldn't help but beam and feel your stomach somersault when the island teen touched you; even something as simple as a brush of fingers in the hallway or his elbow digging into your ribs playfully. You sigh happily, falling back against the tree like a lovesick teenage girl.

"So tell me then, what was it like? Kissing someone I mean? Was it just like in the movies or something because that always looks intense. Granted I used to practice on my posters of my beautiful women of the cerulean type but I've never really kissed so I wouldn't know." Then of course came that subject, but Jake was a little innocent with saying it and it was kind of funny coming from someone who was an upperclassman.

"It's pretty good!" you admit, grinning a little at Jake's mention of movies. It was nice to have a friend who had a totally indiscriminate taste. He was always game for Nic Cage marathons. "Like... I don't know. You have to want to kiss the person you're going to kiss otherwise it's awkward and gross. But if you want to, then you just go for it and it makes your heart race and their hands are everywhere and it's... awesome."

"Well what if one were to kiss a friend they were quite close to. Would that be what one would call, 'awkward and gross'?" Well that was an interesting question to hear from him. Though of course, Jake himself was an interesting character.

"I dunno," you say, opening one eye, "I mean, if you like your friend I don't think it'd be that weird!"

"I apologize for this if it's any bother. I'm just a little curious."Your eyes are opening in confusion when Jake apologizes for something but before you can ask for what exactly his lips are pressed against yours and holy moly, does that ever feel nice. They're sort of rough. Oops, you think you forgot how to breathe for a second there because all of a sudden you gasp and you pull back from Jake, blue eyes as big as saucers. But you certainly weren't done. "Jake..." you mumble before moving forward, quite awkwardly climbing into his arms and smashing your mouth into his, all teeth at first before finding a rhythm.

Somehow you had managed to knock the other over and you were straddling his hips as you kissed him and your heart was pounding. Even though his lips were rough he was still a gentle kisser, as awkward as he was it was great. Your teeth would knock together every so often but that just somehow made it all the better.

It was so Jake and so perfect.

You wrap your arms around Jake's neck, nibbling on his bottom lip and teasing before drawing back. You're red in the face, eyes wide behind your glasses. "I'm so sorry," you say breathlessly, attempting to free yourself and stumble backwards.

You fall back against the tree, eyes closing and glasses sliding further down the bridge of your nose. Well. That happened. You suck in a deep breath, opening one eye to gauge Jake's reaction. He's smiling. That's good, you think.

"What are you apologizing about? For a first kiss I'd say that was... I mean gadzooks, wow, John."

And then he's talking again and you're suddenly very relieved. "Oh, well," you murmur, "Good." Jake looks over at you and smiles, moving to sit next you now and you look away from him.

"I'm glad someone like you was my first kiss though, chum. I don't think I could trust anyone around here."

You make a face, blue eyes flickering over to Jake's face as his hand falls heavy on your head. You snort, leaning into his arm with a shrug. "Probably a good plan," you say, "People around here kind of suck." You close your eyes after a few more minutes, head on Jake's shoulder. "You should come over to my place sometime. I mean, my dad's never around. We could watch movies."

"Why Mr. Egbert that sounds very scandalous." He was laughing and then his arm went around your shoulders, it's like you were hyper aware of his hand rubbing your shoulder. "All joking aside, sure my good pal, I'll come over and hang out for a while. Sounds like a blast!"

You raise an eyebrow, finding yourself flushing when you catch Jake's wink. "S-Scandalous? Why's that?" you ask nervously, fiddling with the zipper on your jacket.

"It was a joke lad." Is his response and he stands up, arms outstretched towards you. "Lets go ahead and go, I would love to see some movies."

You make a face at him, feeling your face flush. But nonetheless you reach for his hands and pull yourself onto your feet, stumbling against his chest. You peek up at him, smiling sheepishly, then bury your face in him, arms around his sides. "Thank you for being my friend, Jake."

Arms wrap back around you and you peek up to see him smiling warmly at you, "you as well."

* * *

Ah, I actually really like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's some DaveJohn to brighten your moods. But don't worry, there will be JakeJohn too~  
I don't own homestuck by the way, in case you haven't noticed.

* * *

You hated the days that Jake wasn't at school. They were the days that beating on you was a free-for-all, knowing that you didn't have your gun-slinging best friend to keep you safe. You sigh, shoulders forward, bearing down. You knew it was coming.

And just like clockwork, some hours later, you found yourself in the second-floor boys' bathroom. Mouth and nose bleeding, and every other part of you black-and-blue. You spit in the sink, watching the red saliva mix with the warm water rushing from the tap and slip down the drain. Your everything ached. And to be honest? You felt a little dizzy. You lean forward, inspecting your face in the mirror, fingertips moving gingerly over your bruised cheekbones.

"Uh, hey. Do you need some help?"

Nearly leaping out of your skin at Dave's voice you turn and grip the edges of the sink until your knuckles had turned white. "No, I'm totally fine," you say, looking down at the ceramic floor tiles before turning back around.

You did not want to see him right now.

Sure, he was one of the nicer guys, but he still didn't step in. He didn't make it stop. He was still the enemy. You reach for some paper towels, wadding them up and wetting them down, pressing them against your lip with a visible wince.

Obviously he didn't get the hint to leave, because in the mirror you could see him walking closer and getting something out of his bag. "Um… John?"

You suck in a breath and hold it when Dave turns you around, tilting your head up slightly when he begins to dab at your face. You look everywhere but his eyes, wince as the soft material brushes against the cut directly, sniffling.

"I'm sorry." It's quiet for a beat and you let out the breath you'd been holding, finally making eye contact when he apologizes. You can't stay mad at him. As much as you want to push him away and storm out, you don't. Instead you rock forward on the balls of your feet, wrapping your thin arms around Dave's middle in a wordless acceptance of his apology to you. His arms circle around you in return.

It's silent for a bit again, a common thing around Dave until he breaks the silence once more, "We should probably get going, the teachers are going to be prowling or something. I'll walk you to the nurses office." You're a little upset that he had let you go, it was nice to have a solid person to hold rather than feeling a bit alone.

Frowning you grab your bag before Dave begins to tow you toward the nurse's office. You can't help but stare up at the blonde, burning holes in the back of his head with your big, blue eyes. You don't really want to go to the nurse's office again. She was probably getting tired of you showing up there so often. But it wasn't your fault, right?

Making a soft sound between a whine and groan you stumble over your own feet in an attempt to keep pace with Dave. He hadn't let go of your arm. You could practically feel electricity moving from the tips of his fingers up your arm and through your shoulder into various other parts of your body.

You furrow your eyebrows and look down at your shoes. You hate that he wears sunglasses all the time. You can never be sure if he's actually looking at your or not. You shrug your shoulders in response to his words, looking up once he's turned around. A few students give you looks with raised eyebrows as you walk past, knowing that they're wondering whether or not you're about to get a one-on-one ass-kicking session from the coolest boy in school.

"You don't have to look so freaked you know, I'm just gonna help you get cleaned up again in the nurses office I guess… Stop with the look of pure terror already.

"I'm not freaked out," you say quietly, "I just think it's pointless."

You're stopped completely now and Dave has turned to look at you. Looking back up at him with wide eyes you sigh. "Well… Maybe I can walk you home or something? I mean I live right down the road." Dave just wasn't going to give up. He really was strange.

"Uh, yeah, sure," you say with a shrug, finally pulling your arm out of Dave's grip. "I'm not going to run away. You don't have to hold onto me." you say with a snort, peeking up at him with a smile.

The walk was long and silent after that, Dave had taken on his quiet awkwardness again. You think that in a way it was sort of comforting, just knowing that you could relax and not have to stress about something to talk about. Though every so often you could swear his eyes were on you.

When the two of you get to your house you hover in front of the door, wondering whether or not it was a good idea to invite him in. You shift your weight from one foot to the other before bending down to pull you key out from under the welcome mat and craning your neck to look at Dave. "Hey," you say quietly, trying to avoid looking at his stupid reflective sunglasses, "Do you want to come in? I mean… There isn't really a point in going back to class now…"

"Yeah… I mean.. Are you sure? Uh, Yes." The reply is strange, like he isn't quite sure, and honestly it's a little funny. You let out a little chuckle to yourself and turn back to the door.

Smiling hesitantly you push the key into the lock, turning and gesturing for Dave to follow you in. You slip off your shoes and drop your backpack, rolling your shoulders. "It's cool," you say, "My dad's never home." You unzip Jake's jacket and hang it in the hall closet, stretching your arms up over your head to get rid of the stiffness from walking with a bag full of books. "Do you want to watch a movie or something? I have like, every Nic Cage movie ever made. It's totally awesome." you say with a laugh, collapsing on the couch.

Dave sits down beside you, still towering over you but looking very small in retrospect. "Uh, yeah we can watch a movie. Nic Cage kinda sucks but I think I can withstand him."

You make a face at him, temporarily forgetting how you were supposed to hate this guy. You get to your feet and bounce over to the television, turning it on as well as the DVD player. You pop in Con Air, only the BEST Nic Cage film ever, and move back to the couch, looking over at the blonde happily. "No, you just haven't seen the best one."

Sitting back you hug your legs against your chest, chin on your knees. Since the opening lines you hadn't even looked over at the blonde. You were entirely absorbed by the movie.

So of course you flinched when Dave put his arm around you, not given enough time to process what was going on before the blonde's fingers were under your chin and oh my god, he was totally kissing you. Your eyes widen and you recoil when he leans in for a second kiss, frowning deeply at him. "What are you doing?" you practically shout, "If this is some continuation of the prank you guys pulled on me last time then you can get out of my house!"

His composer changes, instead of keeping a calm expression it breaks and he's frowning. "Wow I-… I didn't mean that I wasn't even there for that or whatever I just… This is a huge misunderstanding and I should probably leave."

You wince as Dave scrambles away and falls over his own legs. So he was doing it because he wanted to and not for some prank? Now you just feel like an ass.

Getting to your feet you hurry over to him, catching his wrist and pulling him back into your living room. You don't want him to go. You don't want to lose one of the only people who have ever shown you kindness in high school. "I'm sorry, don't go!" you plead, looking up at him like you might cry. Jesus you feel so bad. "Please… you can stay. And um, if you take off your dumb shades, you can kiss me again. Or whatever."

There are no words, but you know that Dave is staring at you from behind those shades. It feels like an eternity before he actually lifts his hands and touches the frames. It's hard for him, you know, it seemed like something that was very important to him.

Swallowing the hard lump in your throat when he pulls off his sunglasses your heart skips a beat. Wow. The rumors weren't just rumors apparently. Dave had bright red eyes. How was that even possible? You know you're staring and you don't care. You're paralyzed in his gaze. His fingers reach out and they move over your skin and it grows hot under his gentle touch. Was this cheating? You didn't think so. Of course you'd only kissed Jake. He wasn't your boyfriend. He was just your best friend. So this wasn't bad was it?

Before you have the chance to think about much else you feel yourself close the distance between yourself and the blonde, peering up at him expectantly. "I like them." you whisper reassuringly, the corners of your mouth twitching excitedly.

That seemed like all it took for him to finally react, his eyes lit up and you understood then why he wore those glasses all the time. They hid what he was really feeling, because he was really expressionate, something that not many people knew about him. Now you knew, and now you could tell exactly what he was going to do. Before he even closed the distance you closed your eyes and waited until his lips pressed to yours.

Leaning into his kiss this time you move onto the tips of your toes to lessen the extent to which Dave has to bend down. You're much more prepared this time and you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to you. He tastes nice. Sort of like spearmint gum. Making a sort of 'mmmph' sound against his lips you guide him toward the wall pressing your back flat against it. You needed some support, because your knees are starting to feel a little weak and your heart is beating faster and harder than you ever thought possible. "D-Dave," you mumble, gasping for a breath.

"Yes", comes his reply, hot breath puffing out against your lips for just a moment before he kept going.

A shudder passes through you when his lips trail down your throat, and you swallow leaning into his mouth. Holy shit that was nice. Sure, you'd kissed some people and you'd seen a lot of movies but beyond this, you were kind of uncertain of yourself. You whimper, curling your fingers in the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer to yourself. "Don't stop." you breathe, blue eyes peeking up into his red ones.

Your breath hitches when he nibbles and laps his way down your neck and you're trying not to lose your levelheadedness in the pleasure of it. Arms wrapping around his torso you dig your fingers into his back whenever he sucks a particularly sensitive spot on your neck. His hands slide down to your ass and he squeezes, making you inadvertently buck your hips into his in the movement. And Jesus, Mary and Joseph, the friction nearly made your knees buckle entirely. You hold onto the blonde for dear life, biting down on your bottom lip to keep from moaning. You wouldn't embarrass yourself like that. His ego didn't need any help from you.

By this point your stomach was doing back flips and you couldn't hold onto any one thought for more than ten seconds. You know he's marking you and you try to tell yourself that that is going to have awful consequences but you can't find the will to push him away. He's got your hips pinned against the wall and you can feel his erection flush against yours as he grinds you against the wall and it's too much. You're panting and your nails are digging into Dave's back as you lean up for payback, sucking a bruise on his collarbone where you could reach. It's not long after that that he pushes you over the edge.

Letting out a moan that even surprises you, something right out of the porn you won't fess up to watching, your hips thrust weakly up into Dave's. You totally came. In your jeans. You slide down the wall, losing the ability to stand, shaking all over and completely out of breath. Did that really just happen?

"Shit, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm going to go now. I'll see you at school Egbert."

Before you can say a word, Dave is gone like he was never really there in the first place. You slump forward, hugging yourself. Had you done something wrong? God, you were so lame. You drop your chin against your chest, entirely defeated. "Don't go..." you whisper, voice cracking when the door shut behind the blonde. Now, more than ever, you felt overwhelmed by your loneliness.

You were starting to drift off after a while, but for some reason a light kept flashing in your eyes and you sighed, pulling your head up to look and what caught your eye shocked you. Wiping the tears that had gathered in your eyes before they could fall, you crawl over and grab the pair of shades, hugging them to your chest. He had carelessly left his shades there, and you had to return them. You weren't looking forward to it, but at the same time, it gave you an excuse to see him again. That's when it dawned on you.

Dave Strider liked you, and you might have just blown it.


End file.
